


I'll never forget

by UraniumRock



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Family Feels, Past Character Death, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 17:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16269035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UraniumRock/pseuds/UraniumRock
Summary: ‘’Do you remember Kenny?’’ Clementine asked softly.





	I'll never forget

‘’Do you remember Kenny?’’ Clementine asked softly. 

This made AJ pause; his hands stilling above the freshly dug fire pit. Looking at Clementine nervously, he wrung his hands as he considered what she’d asked. He closed his eyes and thought about the stories that Clem had told him. Kenny was a fierce man in everything he did. And the one thing he was the most passionate about - was AJ. She’d told him that Kenny loved AJ so much, almost all he talked about was things he wished they could do together, how proud he was of him, and how excited he got over every little milestone that AJ passed. Every night, he would sleep with AJ in his arms. 

Whenever he thought about Kenny, it gave him a stomach ache. The truth was…when he tried to picture Kenny, the only person he could see was Clem. Every time Clem recalled Kenny’s firm hugs or his sense of humour – the only thing AJ could think of was Clem tickling him or holding him after he’d had a nightmare. He was sad, and a little jealous that the world had taken Kenny away from him and Clem before he even had a chance to appreciate it. 

He opened his eyes. Clementine had an unreadable expression on her face. Biting his lips, he tried to figure out what she wanted him to say. Something that wouldn’t make her sad. 

‘’I think I remember him, a little...’ AJ replied, quietly. 

He turned away, unwilling to see her reaction. He wanted so much to protect her from all the bad things, all the monsters, and things that made her sad. Placing rocks around the firepit to make himself busy, he felt powerless. Clementine hadn’t said anything in return, so he carried on doing menial tasks around the camp, hoping that he’d said the right thing. As he started placing dry wood into the pit, he felt an unexpected hand on his back. 

‘’Come here, kiddo’’ Clementine said, as she picked him up and held him close. She buried her head into his shoulder. He felt the warm trickle of tears against his shirt. 

‘’I’m sorry AJ, I just wish he was here, so you could know exactly what it feels like.’’ She whispered to him, thickly. 

AJ felt himself grow very upset, he wished Clem wasn’t sad with all his might. Gripping her shirt with his tiny fists, he hugged her as hard as Clem said Kenny gave hugs. He wanted her to feel safe. 

‘’I’ll remember you, Clem.’’ He said, trying to make her feel better. 

She pulled back abruptly. Her face aghast. 

‘’What did you just say?’ she croaked out. 

AJ felt an uncomfortable lump in his throat, had he said the wrong thing? 

‘’I..I..just mean that, I’ll never forget you, ever. Even if I die and turn into a monster..or..or you die and turn into a monster..or..or if someone takes me away again.. I’ll never ever forget you.’’ He says, blinking back tears. 

AJ averts his gaze, unable to look at her lip trembling. She takes a deep breathe, as if she’s overcome with emotion. 

‘’That’s not going to happen, ever! AJ, look at me. I will never leave you, do you hear me?’’ Her voice was resolute. Her eyes, whilst teary, were unwavering in their fierceness. She pulls him back in for a firm hug. 

AJ can’t help but think that one day, he might forget what her hugs feel like, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Our god is an awesome god


End file.
